


A Fallen Angel's Special Touch

by Urt_the_Assistant



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, Creature Fic, Fallen Angel!Adam, Fluff, M/M, Super duper late halloween fic, werewolf!charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: It's Halloween night, and it just so happens to be a full moon as well. A certain black-feathered hockey player is worried about his canine-like team captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in October and forgot all about it, so yeah. It's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. I own none of these characters, just the ideas. Enjoy!

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Adam asked. “It is a full moon after all.”

Charlie smiled. “I'll be fine! We've done this before. It won't be any different than any other full moon.”

The blackened feathers on Adam’s large wings flared slightly. “I know, just… It’s Halloween, and I’m a bit paranoid.”

Charlie stood up from his bed to where Adam was staring out the window at the sunset. He slung an arm around Adam’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. After all, I've got you to keep an eye on me.” Adam smiled up at Charlie and leaned into him. “I guess.”

A few hours had passed as they prepared for the long night ahead of them. Adam flew around the school to pass the time, occasionally running into his teammates and reminding them about the big night. When he got back to his and Charlie’s dorm, Charlie was stretching, loosening up his muscles in preparation for his painful transformation. The windows had been boarded up, and certain valuables were placed elsewhere for safekeeping.

When Charlie was done stretching, he looked up at Adam, who was fiddling with a beautiful, greek ceremonial dagger that was given to him by his powerful relatives. Charlie let out a deep breath. He knew Adam was worried, and he understood why. Adam had only fell recently, which is why his wings were black as soot and ragged, rather than soft and white as snow. His powers aren’t anything they used to be, and if Charlie became completely rabid… Neither of them were sure that Adam would be able to calm him down. 

Charlie slid behind Adam and began rubbing circles at the base of his wings. Adam made a purring noise and leaned into Charlie’s touch. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Adam’s neck.

“Everything is going to be alright.”

“I believe you.”

“It’s almost time,”

“Yeah, I know.”

Charlie pulled away from Adam. They both watched the digital clock sitting on their desk. 11:56. They sat next to each other on Charlie’s bed, one of Adam’s jet black wings wrapped around the both of them.

Midnight struck.

Charlie began to breath heavily. Adam stood up and crossed the room. There was nothing he could do for a while.

Charlie put his head in his hands, still breathing hard. He began growling, low and soft. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking. The muscles on Charlie’s face began to shift - his nostrils flared and his eyebrows became more arched. His ears slowly stretched into points, and fur began sprouting on the sides of his face and arms. He let out a sharp growl, and his canine teeth slowly shifted into sharp points. Squeezing his eyes shut, his skin became slightly darker, and his fingernails slowly grew into long, black claws.

Charlie’s eyes flashed open. Golden, and primitive. He stared at Adam, panting. Before Adam could even blink, Charlie let out a whimper and fell to the floor, shaking. His shoulders began shifting, wider and stronger. The shirt he was wearing began to strain against his growing form; ripping in some areas and exposing soft brown fur. He let out a pained howl.

Adam knelt next to Charlie, dagger in hand just in case. He took a deep breath, and his eyes faded into a deep black. He raised his hand above Charlie’s head and began chanting quietly. A bright blue aura appeared around his hand, and slowly drifted around Charlie’s shivering body. His breathing slowed, and he stopped shaking.

As soon as the blue aura vanished, Adam’s eyes returned to their original shade, and he slumped over, panting. Charlie’s tired, gorgeous, dandelion colored eyes gazed up at Adam. His fangs poked out of his lips, but he managed a small smile up at his angelic boyfriend. Adam weakly smiles back and runs a hand through Charlie’s new, long fur. 

Slowly sitting up, Charlie rolled his shoulders. He grinned a small toothy grin. Adam reached out and intertwined his fingers with Charlie’s. They adjusted so that they were leaning against Charlie’s bed. Looking out the window at the bright moonlight, Charlie nuzzled Adam’s neck.

“You’re the most beautiful fallen angel I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Adam’s cheeks grew pink. “You’re the most beautiful werewolf I’ve ever seen.”

And they sat there. Basking in the soft moonlight, dozing off with Adam’s wings enveloping the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr for more Mighty Ducks stuff at two-bit-estevez, or if you're more into hockey in general, come visit me at my hockey tumblr, gay-4-goalies.


End file.
